Holidays
by Clipse23
Summary: Spuffy / Post-Saison 7 / Spike et Buffy se sont enfin mis ensemble, mais ne l'ont pas encore annoncé aux scoobies. C'est lors d'un weekend de vacances que va se dérouler cette scène.


**Holidays**

Décembre 2014 / One-Shot / Post-Saison 7

 **Notes :** Tara et Anya sont toujours vivantes et Alex et Anya sont de nouveau ensemble. Inspiré d'un de mes rêves.

N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alex, affalé sur le canapé depuis plusieurs heures, émit un grognement plaintif lorsque la télévision s'éteignit toute seule.

\- Eeh ! s'écria t-il en se retournant.

Willow se tenait juste derrière lui, la télécommande dans la main.

\- Allez, debout ! On va se balader dehors avec Tara, et ça te ferait pas de mal à toi aussi de venir au lieu de passer le weekend enfermé ici ! Les autres, sortez de vos chambres ! rajouta t-elle en montant le ton de sa voix.

Buffy et Anya ne tardèrent pas à arriver, Tara sur les talons.

\- Vous venez avec nous sortir un peu ?

\- Si ça fait enfin se décider Alex à se bouger les fesses, pourquoi pas, approuva Anya. Même pour le sexe il était fainéant hier !

\- Passe nous les détails, tu veux bien ? fit Willow d'un air dégoûté.

\- Comme si tu ne le faisais pas toi aussi… se justifia Anya en bougonnant.

La sorcière ne releva pas le commentaire et jeta un coup d'oeil à Buffy.

\- Tu viens toi ?

\- Non, je suis fatiguée, répondit-elle avec sincérité. Ca ne me fera pas de mal de ne rien faire pendant plus de deux jours d'affilés, et sans voir un seul vampire. Enfin, presque aucun, sourit-elle en voyant Spike arriver à son tour.

\- Tu veux venir au parc ? proposa Alex au blond décoloré.

\- Tu veux que je crame au soleil ? se renfrogna Spike. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade tout les deux !

\- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, se moqua Alex en lui montrant qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous partit. Buffy et Spike se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le salon.

\- On fait quoi ? interrogea Buffy en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la télécommande d'un air hésitant.

Spike leva son sourcil gauche d'un air chargé de sous-entendu.

\- Ca fait plus d'une semaine qu'on a pas été seulement tout les deux, fit-il en se rapprochant doucement d'elle. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne occupation qui nous attend…

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne vois vraiment pas, il va falloir m'éclairer un peu plus à ce sujet… suggéra t-elle en se prêtant au jeu.

Au moment où il allait capturer sa bouche, son ouïe de vampire perçut un son dans la pièce d'à côté. A peine eut-il le temps de s'écarter de sa Tueuse que l'ex-démone débarqua devant eux.

\- Anya !? s'étonna Buffy. Tu n'étais pas partie avec eux ?

\- J'ai décidé de rester. Les balades c'est pas trop mon truc, répondit-elle en haussant simplement les épaules.

\- Ah… lâcha la Tueuse en tentant de camoufler son air déçu.

Anya, ne semblant rien remarquer, s'installa sur le même fauteuil qu'Alex.

\- Vous voulez voir quelque chose de spécial ?

\- Non merci, ça ira… la remercia la blonde en lançant un regard plaintif à son amant.

Celui-ci lui montra d'un regard furtif la porte. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la cuisine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? gémit enfin Buffy.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas un problème tant qu'elle regarde la télévision…

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'elle arriva devant eux avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous voulez jouer à Life avec moi ?

\- Tu disais ? maugréa Buffy à voix basse.

\- Je vous préviens, je gagne tout le temps !

\- Ca ira, Anya.. Je vais aller me reposer je pense. Je suis restée pour ça après tout.

Et sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce. Spike resta planté sur place.

\- Et toi ?

\- Euh…

Il chercha ses mots, mais Anya fut plus rapide.

\- Je sais, c'est bon ! Tu es un vampire, il fait jour, alors tu veux aller dormir ! La parfaite excuse pour ne pas rester avec moi, comme tout les autres !

\- Hier on a passé toute la journée à regarder Passion !

\- Oui, mais ça c'était hier, renchérit-elle en s'en allant à son tour.

Spike soupira un instant, puis rejoignit enfin Buffy dans la chambre.

\- On en était à où, amour ?

\- A peu près à là… sourit-elle en se rapprochant de nouveau de lui.

Mais une fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit subitement sur une Anya enjouée. Buffy ravala un grognement de mécontentement.

\- C'est bien ici qu'il y a les serviettes en plus pour la salle de bain ?

\- Oui, là-haut… montra la Tueuse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Anya prit son temps pour sortir une longue serviette blanche du placard.

\- J'irai tout à l'heure, en attendant il y a Passion à la télé.

Elle allait quitter la pièce, mais s'arrêta au dernier instant.

\- Tu viens ? demanda t-elle à l'intention de Spike. C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas rater un épisode !

\- J'arrive tout de suite, affirma t-il en partant à sa suite.

Il jeta un regard désolé à Buffy, puis s'en alla de nouveau vers le salon. _*Retour à la case départ…*_ songea t-il.

* * *

Au bout de deux longues heures - rien que ça -, Anya se fatigua enfin des rediffusions de Passion et finit par s'en aller. Spike se leva avec hâte, mais Buffy fut plus rapide. Elle était déjà devant lui.

\- Comment tu savais que…

\- Je n'entendais plus la télé, se justifia t-elle.

\- Tu as quand même été sacrément rapide amour, souffla t-il d'un air impressionné.

\- Que veux-tu, l'amour donne des ailes…

Mais tandis qu'elle se rapprochait une énième fois de lui, il murmura :

\- Euh, poussin…

Buffy ferma les yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est encore là !

En effet, elle découvrit sur la véranda une Anya au soleil qui leur faisait de grands signes de la main avec un sourire extatique.

\- Mais elle le fait exprès là, c'est pas possible !? s'exaspéra Buffy. J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous nargue !

\- Tu ne prends pas ça un peu trop au sérieux ? demanda t-il d'un rire doux tout en la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Peu importe, de toute façon j'abandonne ! Tu as faim ?

Elle ouvrit le placard à gâteaux sans attendre sa réponse.

\- Et pour finir la journée en beauté, c'est vide…

\- J'allais justement aller en racheter, lança la voix d'Anya derrière eux. Je vais devoir y aller à pied puisque Alex a si gentiment prit les clés de la voiture pour ne pas que je conduise tant que je n'ai pas mon permis, soupira t-elle. Comme si ça allait me servir à quelque chose !

Buffy retint de justesse son air ébahi devant elle. Se prendre autant la tête là-dessus pour qu'au final la solution soit aussi simple que…. ça ? _*Au moins on va enfin être seuls…*_ pensa t-elle. Alors qu'Anya partait, elle rajouta :

\- Je reviens dans une heure, ça vous laisse assez de temps pour copuler !

La porte se referma sur une Buffy devenue écarlate.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont tous au courant ?

\- Parce que ça ne paraissait pas assez étrange d'amener son "ex" en vacances ? Amour, si ils ont accepté que je vienne je ne pense pas qu'ils s'opposeront à notre relation…

\- Oui, j'imagine… Autant l'annoncer officiellement à leur retour, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ca me semble être une merveilleuse idée. Mais avant, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes enfin juste tout les deux ? Tu sais ce qui nous attend, maintenant ? l'interrogea t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai mon idée… lui répondit-elle en se rapprochant doucement de lui sans peur de voir Anya débarquer derrière eux.

Et elle le laissa la soulever par la taille pour l'allonger sur la table, tout les deux un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
